


Never A Better Way To Wake Up (That's A Lie)

by frog_ren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And on this account!, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda vent? Idk I'm dizzy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_ren/pseuds/frog_ren
Summary: Y'know there are very few things worse than waking to up to the blaring of an alarm, a raging fire being one, but even that seems to top the distinctive sound of a body hitting the floor.OrIn which Kiyoomi suffers from POTS, and Atsumu quite literally has to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Never A Better Way To Wake Up (That's A Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> My POTS has been really bad lately, and since it goes hand in hand with hyper mobility, Kiyoomi gets to suffer too!
> 
> Kiyoomi has a few other projections of mine (mainly my celiac disease) but they're not mentioned here.  
> This isn't proof read, so please forgive any mistakes.

Miya Atsumu is _not_ a morning person. There are few things worse than waking up to his alarm clock, like maybe up to a raging fire. Still, he'd probably rather burn than get up.

It was a Sunday morning, meaning he woke up to quiet rather than the blaring and squawking of an alarm. The bed he shared with his boyfriend was empty, yet still warm meaning one Sakusa Kiyoomi had probably just woken up, leaving the blond entangled in bed sheets, wanting to continue leeching off the quickly dissipating warmth that his outside hitter had left behind. Either way, he certainly wasn't getting out of bed any time soon if he could help it.

A loud **thump** quickly persuaded him.

"Ya good Omi?" He called out. After only getting a groan in response, he begrudgingly got up out of bed and headed out to the kitchen, where he found his boyfriend lying on the floor.

"Dizzy, Omi?"

"Mhm"

With a sigh, the blond sat by him, helping gently coax him into sitting up slowly.

"Did'ya faint or just hit the floor?" He asked, standing up and holding out a hand for his boyfriend. "Speakin' a which, let's get ya get up off'a it and in bed 'nstead."

Kiyoomi snorted, taking the blond's hand and shakingly getting up. "Gladly."

Once his boyfriend was back on his feet and Atsumu was guiding him back to their room. 

"Ya still didn't answer me." He pointed out.

"Just hit the floor, I was trying to get water." He said while settling back down in bed.

"I'll get ya that and somethin' for ya ta eat. Any preferences?"

The raven shook his head.

"Alright, ya stay here and do those stretches the doctor told ya 'bout." At that, the blond left the room, coming back shortly after with water and toast.

"Thanks." Kiyoomi grimaced at the sight of toast and moved to the side of the bed to avoid crumbs.

"Any time, Omi." The setter grinned. "How have the stretches been treatin' ya?"

"I don't know, I don't do them half the time."

That was surprising, considering Kiyoomi was always quite thorough with stretching, always concerned about potential injury to the point where he took longer than anyone else to warm up.

"Why not? Ya know they're s'posed ta help, right?" The blond was genuinely kind of frustrated and confused, seeing as Kiyoomi was usually so careful with his health.

"They make me feel stupid." He admitted nonchalantly, taking a bite of toast. "I'm a professional athlete and yet squeezing a pillow makes me shake from the effort. I don't like not being able to do something so easy."

"What makes ya think it's easy? If it's hard for ya to do, it's hard. Ain't no shame in that, Omi." The blond stole a piece of toast from his boyfriend, stuffing in his mouth. "Ya wouldn't make fun of someone fer not being able ta do what we do, right?"

"Of course not, we were trained and taught how to play volleyball, not every has been, or can even play for a variety of reasons." Kiyoomi stated as if it was obvious.

"Exactly! Not everyone can do the same things Omi, and that's alright. If it means I hafta pick you up off the floor everyone now 'n then, I'm okay with that, alright?"

The outside hitter nodded.

"Great! Now, I'll run yer dishes to the kitchen then we're getting more sleep, got it?" It was a question as the setter picked up the glass and plate and went to leave the room again.

If they both ended up not sleeping and instead just cuddling, who could blame them? 

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you, SakuAtsu brain rot for helping break my writer's block.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
